he is yellow
by Azura Eve
Summary: Jongin itu kuning. Kuning silau mirip matahari. Yang berbeda ialah apabila ditatap lama matahari akan menyakiti, tetapi pemuda itu justru makin berpotensi membuat siapapun jatuh hati. "Kau harus mencoba bergerak. Terikat pada masa lalu hanya membuatmu terpasung dan tak bisa menatap masa depan." – Jongin. (KAISOO/SLASH/Ficlet/Synesthesia!AU/Completed)
**he is yellow
(let me explain how great you are)**

* * *

disclaimer: EXO © SM Entertainment. I gained no profits to write this.  
pairing: Kaisoo  
lenght/wc: ficlet/1.500 words

summary: Jongin identik dengan kuning tak peduli berapa banyak Kyungsoo mengamati lebih dalam.

((AU; fluff; sinesthesia))

* * *

Terhadap pria tambun tetangga losmennya, Kyungsoo melihat biru. Biru indah yang identik dengan laut musim panas. Ramai, namun menenangkan di saat bersamaan; karena pria tersebut tegas, tetapi selalu murah senyum.

Gadis mungil penyusun buket adalah merah muda. Aura mekar di sekelilingnya seperti bunga terompet dalam genggaman Kyungsoo. Dia pergi menggendong buket sembari melempar kurva singkat serta lembaran uang yang dibalas kerlingan si gadis.

Kyungsoo lalu pergi ke makam. Tujuannya tak lain adalah patok bertuliskan Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol pria sederhana dan terikat pada prinsip. Dia mati muda disebabkan abdinya pada negara terlampau besar untuk diukur. Meletakkan jamuan favorit beserta buket bunga terompet di atas pusara, pikiran Kyungsoo melayang pada tahun-tahun lalu. Semasa hidup, Chanyeol menggilai bunga terompet dengan alasan norak: karena dia paling lain dibanding yang lain. Kyungsoo terpejam singkat, dan begitu dia memutuskan akan menyudahi kunjungan mingguannya, entah bagaimana pandangannya terpaku ke salah satu pengunjung yang berada kurang dari lima meter darinya.

Pemuda itu kuning. Kuning silau mirip matahari. Yang berbeda ialah apabila ditatap lama matahari akan menyakiti, tetapi pemuda itu justru makin berpotensi membuat siapapun jatuh hati.

Kuning tersebut berkontradiksi dengan hitam pekat khas suasana makam yang muram.

Kyungsoo membuang tatapan karena dia tidak ingin boros waktu dan adalah sia-sia jika berpikir pemuda itu akan datang menyapa tiba-tiba.

* * *

Sepanjang dia memiliki keistimewaan ini, hanya Chanyeol yang percaya bahwa Kyungsoo waras.

Teman sekelasnya, orang-orang di kompleks kediaman mereka, hingga dokter berjas melabeli Kyungsoo terjangkit skizofrenia. Bagaimanapun, sejak Kyungsoo mengaku dia mampu menyatakan warna satu-persatu orang yang dikenalnya, mereka menjauh perlahan. Lantas hilang tanpa bersedia kembali.

Kyungsoo menjadi penyendiri. Dia memakan kotak bekal di atap dan tidak pergi ke suatu klub karena mereka selalu berdalih sudah menerima cukup anggota. Chanyeol mendengar; tetapi dia punya pekerjaan dan baru bisa menapaki karpet rumah apabila malam terbit sementara Kyungsoo telah ketiduran di sofa.

* * *

Kemampuan berkomunikasinya tidak cukup buruk. Kyungsoo masih mampu menyapa dosen yang ditemui di jalan, atau sekedar bertanya arah pada bibi tetangga apabila tersesat. Jadi, dia mencoba peruntungan dengan menghampiri pemuda kuning tempo lalu di pekan berikutnya.

Di luar dugaan, pemuda itu memiliki senyum yang hangat.

"Aku tidak berpikir kau akan menyadariku duluan." katanya.

Kyungsoo diserbu gugup, jejarinya merayap ke tengkuk. "A-aku hanya pernah melihatmu minggu lalu. M-mungkin ini hanya kebetulan saja, tapi k-kurasa kita berkunjung di hari yang sama setiap minggunya."

"Aku sudah tahu kau sejak pertama kali." balas lawannya, menjulurkan tangan, "aku Jongin."

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo pemikir cepat. Tapi kali ini responnya lambat sehingga Jongin menjemput tangan mereka dalam satu jabatan. Kyungsoo menguasai keadaan, "K-Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo Do."

Jongin tertawa. Tidak menyakitkan telinga, tapi keterlaluan menghibur sampai Kyungsoo mengerutkan pelipisnya. Tawa terhenti ketika Jongin menatap jam di lengannya.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo. Aku harus bergegas karena pekerjaan sudah menunggu. Ketemu lagi minggu depan!" ucap Jongin dan Kyungsoo menanti esok, esok, esoknya lagi agar lekas datang.

* * *

Alasan Kyungsoo tak pernah berganti selera adalah karena dia bukan jenis yang gampang terbiasa akan hal-hal baru.

Selain itu, dia kurang yakin apakah Chanyeol menyukai gagasan mengganti bunga terompet dengan mawar sebab mendiang kekasihnya itu pernah bilang mawar terlalu biasa.

Berkebalikan dengan Jongin. Dari sekali tatap, dapat dinilai bahwa dia pendobrak batas dan menyukai segala yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya. Jika minggu lalu dia membawa lili, kali ini dia memilih tulip yang dipeluk ivy.

"Memangnya arti literal dari tulip itu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Mereka berteduh di bawah pohon rindang karena sama-sama sudah menyelesaikan urgensi dan tertarik membuat percakapan. Mungkin ini adalah saat tepat mendapatkan teman, pikirnya.

Menelengkan kepala, Jongin berucap, "Mana tahu. Aku bukan tukang bunga. Aku bawa itu karena bentuknya indah."

Untuk sekilas, Kyungsoo bisa menangkap cokelat terang berbaur dengan kuning.

Jongin mengembalikan tanya: "Kau sendiri, apakah tidak bosan selalu membawakan bunga terompet untuk orang yang kaukunjungi?"

"Dia yang meminta. Aku hanya ingin meneruskan kesukaannya walau dia sudah mati."

"Klise."

"Pada dasarnya hidup memang membutuhkan sesuatu yang stagnan dan basi."

Jongin bangkit, menepuk pantat celana dan menatap Kyungsoo di matanya. "Kau harus mencoba bergerak. Terikat pada masa lalu hanya membuatmu terpasung dan tak bisa menatap masa depan."

Kyungsoo menebak-nebak apakah mungkin Jongin mahir membaca pikiran.

* * *

Mereka tidak bertukar nomor ponsel. Karenanya, Kyungsoo mengernyit saat Jongin meneriakkan namanya di bar riuh tempatnya bekerja sambilan. Mimik yang terpasang di mukanya terlalu jujur untuk disebut artifisial.

"Darimana kau bisa melacak tempat ini?" Wajah Kyungsoo seperti tomat matang antara malu kepergok dan beberapa rekan pegawai menyuil bahunya, menyuruhnya lekas pergi.

Di distrik lampu merah, hubungan sesama gender telah dipahami.

Jongin menawarkan untuk membawa barang-barang Kyungsoo, tapi ditolak halus.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kau menjadi pramusaji di sini?"

"Kau sendiri saja belum jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa harus repot menjawab pertanyaanmu?" ketus Kyungsoo.

Menghela napas, Jongin berujar: "Aku ingin kau bersumpah jangan berhenti jadi temanku apapun alasannya." Merah menggelayuti punggungnya untuk beberapa detik. Kyungsoo tertantang.

"Hmm."

"Aku menguntitmu. Mulai dari pergi kuliah di pagi hari hingga malam ini kau selesai bekerja."

"Kau tidak memiliki kesibukan pribadi?" Kyungsoo bernada meremehkan.

"Aku punya. Tapi hanya sebatas membaca jurnal dan menandatangani kontrak perjanjian. Kupikir aku bosan."

Kyungsoo memainkan bolamata sebab dia telah berurusan dengan bajingan kaya raya.

* * *

Oranye selalu menarik. Jingga adalah candu telisik. Sementara, hijau merupakan psikotropika terbaik.

Dia sudah menjumpai jutaan orang dalam hidupnya. Entah hanya kebetulan dikelaskan bersama ataupun tulus berteman, tapi jumlahnya cuma satu-dua. Itupun sudah jarang berkontak karena Kyungsoo lebih memilih sibuk dengan tesisnya dibanding menghubungi kawan lama.

(Kebanyakan dari mereka berwarna oranye. Beberapa jingga. Paling sedikit yang warnanya hijau.)

Jongin menyelesaikan studi sarjananya dengan gelar cumlaude. Durasinya berada di bangku kuliah diakselerasi menjadi tiga tahun saja karena dia mampu membuat inovasi produk. Kyungsoo tertinggal setahun karena dia butuh makan dan sering mengabaikan absen.

(Jongin identik dengan kuning tak peduli berapa banyak Kyungsoo mengamati lebih dalam.)

Suatu kali, Jongin menjemput Kyungsoo yang stres dengan revisi dari dosen pembimbingnya yang kesekian puluh kali.

Kepala Kyungsoo serasa mau pecah dan kuning bukanlah obat bagi keluhannya.

Bahu Jongin disentak. "Minggir dan enyah jauh-jauh."

Orang-orang di kampusnya memerhatikan seperti mereka adalah drama.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

* * *

Tiga minggu berturut-turut Jongin absen berkunjung ke makam.

Kyungsoo ingin menimpakan kesalahan pada dirinya tapi dia gengsi dan tidak menarik kata-kata, serta lebih mudah menelurkan makian. Pada akhirnya, dia hanya geming di depan makam yang selalu dikunjungi Jongin di tiap pekan. Nisan tersebut adalah milik Yoon Baekhyun.

"Merindukanku?"

Dia harus akui, tapi Kyungsoo hanya menahan apapun reaksi dari aksi yang ditimbulkan ucapan Jongin. Berbalik, Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin yang mengantungi sebelah tangannya secara kasual dan menggigit setangkai mawar. Tentu saja dia cukup pintar untuk memangkas durinya terlebih dulu.

"Maaf. Aku hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana memperbaiki situasi agar tidak canggung." tambahnya, walau Kyungsoo belum berkomentar satu silabel pun.

"Sekarang kau belajar menjadi pujangga? Aku tahu kau anti pada sesuatu yang umum tapi kurasa kasar jika kau memberi mawar kuning untuk diletakkan di atas makam orang mati," jelas Kyungsoo.

Jongin berkedip. "Aku tak pernah bilang bunga ini untuk Baekhyun."

"Lantas? Apakah kau bodoh membelinya hanya untuk melihatnya layu?"

Menggeleng, Jongin menyelipkan setangkai mawar termaksud ke cepitan telinga Kyungsoo. "Wow. Dia lebih indah jika menghiasi wajahmu."

Alis Kyungsoo menekuk tetapi perutnya seakan terisi kelopak beterbangan. "Memperlakukan pria lain seperti wanita bisa disalahpahami. Terutama jika pria tersebut punya orientasi berlawanan daripada biasa." Dengan kata lain, dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula kautahu aku benci kewajaran dan tidak suka pada hal yang sudah banyak dijumpai di kehidupan sehari-hari."

"Aku bisa mengartikan maksudmu dengan pengakuan cinta." Kyungsoo berkelakar.

Jongin menyengir lebar, "Dan aku memang sedang jatuh cinta."

* * *

(Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo pikir dia merasa beruntung terlahir sebagai seorang yang mampu melihat aura. Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada mendapatkan pernyataan langsung dari Jongin. Karena kuning adalah warna yang ceria dan tidak pernah mengundang kecewa.)

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note:**

kemampuan kyungsoo di sini itu bisa melihat aura. makanya kalo dia liat seseorang selalu dibahasain pake warna-warna kan. intinya sinestesia itu kemampuan lebih, bentuknya bisa beragam; ada yg melihat bau, mengecap suara, mendengar pikiran, dst. yg jelas dia bukan kelainan, tp dulu sebelum ada studi ilmiah orang-orang sinestes sering disangka gila. ini juga yg sering disalahpahami orang awam jadi indra keenam sih hehe. padahal itu krn kinerja otak kiri-kanan mereka. dan kemampuan ini bisa dilatih sebelum usia anak menginjak 6 tahun. ((lah gue udah ketinggalan kereta dari dulu haha))

hmmm...review lah kalo gitu. aku bukan maniak atau apa sih, tapi suka aja baca komentar-komentar kalian. oke? :)

ps: ada omake di bawah, dan berhubungan langsung sama spin-off ff ini; udah rampung tapi ntar aja tunggu waktu lain publishnya. ((btw pair-nya baekyeol wkwk))  
ps2: jujur aku sempet sedih **don't think too much** disangka ff transletan. emang gaya bahasaku mungkin ga meyakinkan ((krn berubah-ubah)), tapi hasil tulisanku tergantung waktu nulis dan mood aku saat itu gimana. demi tuhan aku nulis itu sendiri tengah malam krn kebangun. :")

* * *

 **[Omake]**

"Kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun menelusuri tiap perubahan ekspresi Jongin beberapa waktu terakhir dan menemukan bahwa pandangannya sudah terpancang pada pemuda lain semenjak mereka berjalan keluar kampus tempat Jongin belajar, beberapa hari lalu. Di lidahnya terkecap pahit. Rasanya mirip-mirip asam asetat dicampur stroberi masak.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh, oke." elak Jongin.

Sejak kecil, Jongin paling aneh jika berakting bohong. Jadi, ucapan merajuknya dipotong dengan: "Bukan masalah, Jongin. Aku akan segera terbiasa."

Baekhyun menduduki kursi penumpang dengan tenang. Tersenyum, dia membentuk tekad dalam kepalan tangan. Jongin makin menumpuk rasa bersalah.

Mobil melaju dalam hening. Baekhyun bergumam ketika lampu merah terang menyala sementara Jongin mengatur kopling agar nyaman dipijak jika warna lampu berubah hijau. "Tapi jika boleh, aku ingin mengajukan syarat."

Jongin menoleh. Bingung menyetirnya menjadi lamban. "Atas?"

"Jika kau benar-benar menyukai laki-laki kakak tingkatmu itu, tunggulah hingga aku mati baru kau boleh menyatakan."

Tidak dapat menahan keterkejutan, Jongin menarik rem di tengah-tengah jalan yang sedang penuh oleh kendaraan pekerja kantoran dan membuat kecelakaan beruntun sepanjang seratus meter ke belakang. Truk pasir menyenggol badan mobil Jongin; mereka segera dilarikan ke ruang gawat darurat tetapi Baekhyun telah menanggung sekarat terlalu banyak. Karena darahnya habis, dia meninggal.

Jongin terbangun dengan infus terpasang di hidung serta leher yang disanggah gips. Dia memandang langit-langit dan memikirkan bahwa hidupnya kurang lengkap jika Baekhyun sungguhan mati. Rautnya sendu, tapi dia menghapusnya dan membuang pikirannya jauh.

Cukup jauh untuk membuatnya ingin segera sembuh.

"Kurasa kita impas karena kau juga ada main dengan Chanyeol, kan."


End file.
